


Reunion

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Kiran is genderless, Mention of Wrys Rhajat and Spring Xander, Summoner's name is Kiran, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Defeated, Kiran tries one last summon...





	Reunion

For the past few days, the summoner had been acting rather… Strange. 

They stayed up through the night cutting down Emblian forces with sleep-deprived heroes, constantly picked up Feh from her roost whenever they were in the castle, and spent obscurely long amounts in the Summoning Ruins before returning with 10 new heroes.

Yes. Strange. 

Sometimes, they returned with a huge smile on their face, talking excitedly to an Ike, or they returned looking dead, staggering into the castle and disappearing into the library. 

Once, some heroes swore they heard the summoner’s voice screeching out, _“WRYS!!!”_ , even though they were in the Summoning Ruins a mile away.

 But after a few days, the summoner’s rampage came to an end.

 

* * *

 

Kiran sighed, putting down Breidablik as Cordelia appeared. Well, that was their last five orbs. After explaining the situation to the flyer, they sat down on a rock, dejected, as Cordelia acquainted herself with Alfonse and Shanna, who’d accompanied them. 

Sighing again, they studied one of the inscriptions on one of the stones. Enduring Love, was it? Maybe they could try to Rhajat. Aiming their weapon, they shot out an orb. Green. Nice.

A cloud of dust rose from the stone. Also nice. 

Suddenly, bright golden light enveloped the area.

“What the-!”

 “Is this-?!”

 The dust settled, and a lone figure stood among the particles. Squinting against the slowly fading light, Kiran studied the figure, then gasped.

Everyone in Askr _definitely_ heard the summoner’s scream then.

 

* * *

 

“SIGURD! JULIA!” Kiran screamed, bouncing into the entrance hall. 

“Kiran?” Lyn asked.

 “Lyn! Hurry and find Julia for me! And where’s Sigurd?”

 “I’m right here.” A voice said, and Kiran turned to see the blue-haired lord.

 “FANTASTIC! C’mere, c’mere, hurry up! You are going to _love_ this.” Grabbing his arm, Kiran dragged him to the door, then pushed him forward.

 “Kiran—wait—! Deidre?” Sigurd gasped. Indeed, it was Deidre, blinking at him, smooth purple locks of hair framing her face, just as beautiful as Sigurd remembered.

“You…” Deidre murmured, “You… I can hardly remember… Sigurd?”

“Yes, Deidre.” Sigurd answered, barely breathing. “Yes, it’s me! Sigurd! Oh, my love!” Sigurd rushed forward and swept his wife off her feet, Deidre shrieking in surprise and joy. “I thought I would never see you again!”

 "Sigurd…” Deidre softly touched his face, thumbs brushing against cheeks, where trails of joyful tears fell. “Sigurd… My dearest…”

 Kiran sniffed, wiping their eyes as they saw the joyful reunion. Then…

 “Mother..?” A voice whispered, and they looked over to see Julia.

 “Julia… My daughter…” Deidre, placed back down, opened her arms out to her child. “Come here.”

 “Mother!” Julia sobbed, rushing forward. Sigurd embraced his entire family, happy that at least some of them were together, no matter how broken or fragmented they were.

 Hiccuping, Kiran moved away to find somewhere to bawl. They may not have gotten sexy Spring Xander, but at least they had reunited some loved ones together.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD HA.
> 
> Anyways, Fire Emblem Heroes... Yeah. Goodbye life and other fanfictions, and say hello to this soul-sucking and wonderful app. I actually started playing this at the end of summer, but never got around to writing fanfic for it (or any other fandoms cries) until this happened.
> 
> Anyways, here's the story. My first 2 summons for the Legendary Hero Summoning Event were really good. I got 4 gold stars, including 2 Ikes with Ragnell. Then...
> 
> Then...
> 
> Oh gods, I can hardly think of it without my heart curling up in utter dejection. Long story short, I got some pretty bad 4 star and 3 star units.
> 
> I got Wrys. WRYS. IN LEGENDARY HEROES. GAH.
> 
> Then, as you can see here, I got Deidre for my free summon in Enduring Love Block A! I was (and still am) so happy. Finally, the family (or at least part of it) can be reunited, and my Sigurd/Deidre ship can officially sail in the game. Just wait though, Seliph! I'll summon you if it's the last thing I do!
> 
> (I also have Arvis in FEH, but ah... Their history isn't so good. So he's not making an appearance.)
> 
> Anyways, this note is pretty long now, so I'll be going off now. Hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I'll be writing more in the future, haha.
> 
> OH YEAH. I just stuck Kiran in here as genderless so it applies to all readers. Hope that didn't make anyone mad...?
> 
> P.S: SIGURD LOVES DEIDRE SO MUCH. MY HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS AAHHH.
> 
> P.P.S: Yes, I kinda wanted Spring Xander. Don't judge.


End file.
